ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceMoonCloud
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IceMoonCloud page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 05:33, April 24, 2011 17:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but I think supremegogeta 's got it, I think he is taking care of it right now. And about the sig, it is the same process, if you know how to make one on dragonball wiki, then you know how to make one here. 22:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) If you know how to make one than use that but if not just use a pic.-- Supremegogeta 21:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm gotek, I've recently adopted the saiyan fan club wiki and wanted to invite you to the wiki, it's for anything saiyan even fanon. Here's the link http://saiyanfancub.wikia.com. april 27 Hey thx for telling me about the rule page. Supremegogeta 00:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Timestamp Sorry about the red text. HavingFunFiction used my no sig template. When I make a template I use a certain code for colored text this is the code "font color=red style=background:black", but if I do not add this at the end "/font" the colored text will corrupt all future messages with colored text. I am sorry I forgot to add the last part of the code and got you confused, but the message on SG's talk page should be black once more. 02:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Tien You are facing the same problem I faced, I have no idea why that page is acting up on us. No matter who tries it that always happens, that is why I stopped at that point because it wouldn't couporate with me. 16:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) same time, same edit, same page, SAME ANGER!!! Okay, sorry. but i was editing the chi chi page and somehow you edited it whal i was also. That means, i was trying to get rit of the links, but when you started editing all those links were back so i told blalafoon (AKA my brother) to Re-Do those so, i don't know what to say because, well nevermind, just don'y edit the same page at the same time. 21:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thats okay Thats okay! Don't get down at your self, I'm happy that you wanted to edit but i don't know how to see who is ideting and if they are editing at the same time, i wish i could! 22:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Good point! So i'm guessing you have google chrome? 22:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Well, I don't use Mozila Fire Fox or Internet Explorer alot i thout only Google Chrome could open alother tab. 23:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much! 23:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, its because SupremeGogeta liked my edits and he first made me a rollbacker and now an admin because SpiritBomb was inactive. 13:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are the user of the month! You earned it! 18:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well... Well.... cant you tell? It was me, i acutly chuse the user of the month, thats my job. 01:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) read! Okay, no affence but now with is geting alittle dumb, read the home page ! go down by the user of the month and it'll tell you why, 1st, you did one of the longest pages! Cell , 2nd, You help the wiki contain some pages, 3rd, you can be really nice! 02:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I chose you because you earned it! Now I know that TooNBaku and Nimbus.69 have been really active but you made villain pages! something these people on the wiki forgot to do! And are you a Boy or Girl? 02:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No. I thought you were a DUDE! thanks for notifieng me, oh and I haven't seen you act bad on here EVER. 02:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey congrats on getting user of the month! And no you have not been rude if you where you woudn't have won this months user of the month. Supremegogeta 02:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) not really, i mean, you do have a guy picture as your avatar, I AM SOOOOO DUMB SOMETIMES! You got to tell me this! D: 02:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) sweet! FINALY!!! Another chick on the wiki! Yeah, i do really like villans. and also, don't you think captian ginyu is gay??? Sorry, but i need to log off now! sleepy time! i do have school tomarrow! sweep dreams! 02:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) lol you and Nappa 77 both posted the exact samething on my talke page. Supremegogeta 02:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea he's on here he just started today but i was talking about the message on DB Wiki. Supremegogeta 02:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes i try to invite ppl all the time i want my Wiki to be as popular as any DB wiki. Supremegogeta 02:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Time zone Yeah, about the time zone, i don't know what the heck a time zone is!!! but right now where i live its 11:04 A.M. what about you? 16:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ME and her are brother and sister and we live in the same timezone, we are central. 16:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for informing me about that. Supremegogeta 20:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Heh heh! i dident think anyone knew you were a girl intill now! 22:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) i don't know! I think almost everyone was thinking you were a girl up till now! I think why because every single one of the things of your have looks like boy stuff and i respect that but mabby you shoiuld edit you page and say (Hi! i'm IceMoonCloud! i'm a ...... year old girl!) '''Like that!!! 22:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for joining our side, ( atleast the good side ) right? 16:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No I don't, sorry I was alittle late to reply, I had to clean my room. 20:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and Yes! 21:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh, the early bird gets the worm huh? 11:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh! Of corse i consiter you as a friend! And, how do i say this, oh ok well. First if you look up in the upper right hand cornor you'll see the template butten! Then click on that. First you'll see the six options, click on the one that says "Other template / Majic word" then, type into the text box ubove and type in "User:-------" and then you'll see all the choices of the sigs. Or just type in their user name. Here ill show you! haha! Thats TreeOfMight.s sig! Oh, i just did that for like their fav people in DBZ / DB / DBGT / DBZK. Or their most likely in aditude. 01:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well it was also kinda weird to think you were a boy, and what age did you think i was? 100? Lol 01:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ages Haha! Yeah I sometimes DO act teen-ish. How old are you? 01:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 11, i was really close! P.S. my friends B-day is on friday! Yippie! 01:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 1 year 01:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah, he is. 01:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) because other people do it. 01:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, he is my brother and I thought it was neat so I did it. 01:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good sence acutly! I think thats a really good idea because people will see you're friends and then they will not see them on the list but they wannt to be on it so you'll get more friends! 15:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) THank you for telling me this lol. I probley woudn't caght that. Supremegogeta 22:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) So wats up? i haven't talked to you in a while. Supremegogeta 22:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Nothing just mkaing sure everything is ok with the WIki and litsning to music. I wish it would be the last day of school for me soon im tierd of that place lol can't talke right now sorry i am very busy at the moment lol. Supremegogeta 23:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You like frieza right? Then you'd like my Frigo page. There are other pages like that in the Ice-Jin category. may 24 :O It looks like you shaded you're words! And you added more pictures, I love it! 16:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? How do I say this, well. Shading is like not black and white comdined, but when you do combind black and white, you get grey. Put white, then grey, then black, and it looks like, lets say spray paint! Now lets try with colors. You take a red, and a blue, mix them up, and you get purple. Because purple matchs both of thease colors, it will also look like spray paint if you put purple in the middle, blue and the front, and red at the end. Make sence? And i can't use my sig yet because I'm working on it. Ttyl, bye! -Ava558 Cooler I like Cooler more than Frieza, but Frieza's cool too. I now how to make a multi-colored sig, Do you? may 25 Yeah that's what I mean, but you can use basic colors too like this one that I made for Tree Of Might. Or you can go here which shows you the complete list and the code so instead of a color name you put something like #84Y2RW which would turn into a color. may 25 Your welcome. Let me know when you get it done, if you figure it out. may 25 Cool, but you might want to change the text color on the last word because I can barely see it. may 25 Yes I remember you. That is a very nice sig! Nappa77 00:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Just been trying to edit as much as possible. Trying to earn badges. I just earned the "Art Lover Badge." Nappa77 01:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice job! Nappa77 01:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmmhm! I was very proud of myself for that. Like I said, I try to edit as much as possible. Nappa77 01:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Chantango? Whats that? Nappa77 01:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's good. may 26 Well right now it is 8:20 for me... I am on Pacific time as well... I am an Oregonian! also I can get on chantango now. Nappa77 15:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I can talk now! Do you mean on chantango? Nappa77 23:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) '''I know it took a long time but [[User:Blalafoon|''Blalafoon]] just finished my sig'!' check it out! ' 23:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks! 06:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And I can't belive you're awak too! I just went to toco bell cause I was hungery lol 06:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Forr me its 1:24, past mid night! I has to help me aunt pack cause shes moving in with us tomarrow/today! And, I went with my mom,Blalafoon,and me. I got a.... Umm, i don't remember! I think it was some sort of hard shell toco, Yummm tocos! 06:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh no! Ive been up till 4:00, Still, that was at the sleep over. But at my house, 3:48. 06:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh! I ate cookie doh at my sleep over. And you know on my page, that guy named matt, "A.K.A." Blalafoons friend is comeing over, but they are just helping, maybe I can give him a little rugh up. But I got some weird head ake cause I bumped my head whal packing. But my mom game me a tyonal, and some chips. Mmmm chips. Matter of fact! I'll go get some more chips! Jocking. 06:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol, like what brand or what kind, i ate wavy and the brad is called "Jay's" What kind do you eat? 06:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Like, what brand. Thanks, I don't need to put "I am a '''girl'." on my user page cause my name is girlish 12:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes you're right I justt couldn't find a good Frieza pic at the moment.. And yes, I could easily tell... Nappa77 23:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well "IceMoonCloud' is not the most common Username for a guy... (not that im insulting the name, I wouldn't do that) And (IDK why im saying this) your ways are similar (Notice: Im not saying the same) to that of MsBulma... Nappa77 23:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well it's sorta hard to explain... But both of you organize your sentences in the same way they were adressed to you in. I mean not the fact that you both put everything in BOLD, '(Which you don't)... Uhhhh, thats the best I could explain that subject... Nappa77 23:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Good.. I've Just been enjoying myself on the 4 day weekend we get, THANK YOU MEMORIAL DAY!!! Nappa77 23:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I mean 3 days is alot, but 4 days, is better! Nappa77 23:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have been working on both very hard.. It freaked me out because could you imagiane a little kid, with his back turned, say: I'VE GOT A SURPRISE!!! And then reveal himself as a kid with blank eye sockets, and a knife!? Oh and yes I saw his other slidshow.. Nappa77 23:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That really is a good horror theme! D'you think it could top "Friday The 13th" if it were made into a movie? Nappa77 23:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well all I know is In the original Friday the 13th there is this mass murderer who wears a hockey mask, and he/she is at this summer camp, killing all the counselers, but ignoring the kids... he/she's name is Jason! I think in the end Jason ends up being one of the kids' moms. And in the last part, the last counseler is pulled and drowned underwater by the "Thought-to-be-dead" Jason! Nappa77 23:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well Blood is like the main thing you see in the movie, cause you actually get to witness the people being murdered... That picture was freaky but I can look at it without being scared now... So Im not sure.. Nappa77 00:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I gtg now.... Giant Trampolines don't just bounce on themselves y'know? bye. hi im new here my name is gohankai thanks i tried 2 sign up 4 2 months but today surpremegogeta and my cousin android1700 helped me About the quote template, the background is only for today, which is memorial day. Tommorow it will go back to normal. Yes but it will go back like this on July 1st all the way till the end of July 4th. Supremegogeta 01:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hi i fell asleep srry last night 22:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I need ya to do somethin Yo, i need ya 2 do somethin plz. I have page called "top 10 dbz deaths" and im up to number 4...however, number 4 happens to be a death that scares me to death and i was wunderin if you could possibly put up the image of that character who was killed in a blank space i would leave for you. example- slide one- NUMBER FOUR slide two- here is a blank spot were you put the death in simply click edit, and then go to the slideshow, put the death in and save it. But who is it?..F.trunks 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)]] 20px 20:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah thats pretty much it. i'll just leave an empty spot for you and you will put the pic there. sorry about this, but i just cant do this death. its way to brutal for me to watch the coolest character getting killed. thanks a ton for it 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 14:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. You must be a big Frieza fan. I am too, he is my second favourite villain! 07:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I like Frieza because he doesn't care who dies, as long as he get's what he wants, even killing small children. A reason why I like Nappa and Tao a lot too, but not the only reason. Another reason why I like Frieza is because he managed to get a huge empire. 07:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I have my top favourite characters in my profile, I can't remember them at the moment, but my favourite is Nappa, with Krillin at a close second. Here is a photo of why I like Frieza. I like it because it's my second favourite villain beating up my least favourite character. 07:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I like it because I can't stand Vegeta. Not because he killed my favourite character, but other reasons that will take too long to explain. Who is your favourite hero? 07:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have always preferred villains over heros. I guess because it's interesting to see how they act. Don't know really. 08:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, my favourite DBZ saga is either the Frieza Saga (All of Namek stuff), because of how Frieza toys with Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta, and I like Zarbon transforming, and Goku's epic Super Saiyan transformation. Or either the Majin Buu arc, because Buu is like child, yet invincible basically, and he doesn't know what he is doing is killing loads of people and he does it for fun, which is actually a scary thought really. But I prefer DB over DBZ and DBGT, (Don't really like DBGT) and my favourite DB saga is the Red Ribbon Army Saga, my favourite saga in all of the DB franchise. 08:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No, not really. I have only read KidVegeta and SupremeGogeta's fan fic. I have not been a fan of Dragon Ball that long really, and I just never really read Fan Fic, unless asked. 08:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) What other franchises do you like? I like Nintendo and stuff like that. 08:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Mario and Zelda are awesome. What's your favourite DB, DBZ, DBGT saga? 08:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I liked The Piccolo Jr Saga. The only saga I hate is the Super 17 Saga. I dislike the Baby Saga, but I don't hate it. 08:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh just commenting to say I really like your sig! 08:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The reasons why I hate it: 1. Super 17 in general is jet really unoriginal, and I never really like Android 17 to begin with, so it just got worse. 2. the Z fighters vs Super 17 proved every character besides Goku was absolutely useless, not being able to fight back, when in the Buu Saga Goku said himself the future generation need to take charge, which I agree with. Goku needs a break. 3. Goku managing to defeat Super Perfect Cell in his base form is ridiculous. Far too powerful for the base form to do that. Just not very believable. I can see him beating Frieza in base, but not Super Perfect Cell. \ 4. Super 17's weakness was quite a big one, a huge design flaw. 08:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) A user called Blalafoon made it for me. It took around 30 minutes for me to decide what I wanted though. I had already made a sig on the main DB wiki, so it kind a needed to be done again here (The process) and stuff. 08:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I had to have Tao killing Blue in it. Just had to. Who do you prefer as FUNimation's Frieza voice? Linda Young or Chris Aryes? I prefer Chris. 08:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well people that complain that Linda makes Frieza sound like a woman, should really take into account she is a woman! Kind of hard to avoid. I think she played the part fine, bur Chris made him sound creepier and I think it's a bit better. 08:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bye. You're cool to talk to! Oh I have helped Nimbus.69 with the slideshow thing so you don't need to do it. Sorry if you wanted too though. 09:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes it should but hat is not my job on this Wiki i belive that is Gotek's job. Supremegogeta 16:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi IceMoonCloud, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to test the new warning template I made. You did not break any of the rules, I am just testing my template. Thank you for letting me test here! 21:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes thanks for the advice glad u liked the videos meet me at chat an go if ur on 02:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Thanks for adding me to your friends! You're interesting to talk to just to let you know! Oh, which DBZ movie is your favourite? 07:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. My favourite movie is Bardock: The Father of Goku. It's Akira's too! 15:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, didn't know. I guess my favourite film then is The Tree of Might. 22:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No, not really. Had a Maths exam...it was hard......Whoah it's almost midnight Talk to you later! 22:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I live in Britain, England. 15:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No prob. You're in America right? I know a user from Turkey and another from France, I want to meet one who lives in Germany for some reason. Yeah the time is quite a gap. It's midnight now. 22:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll leave you with a question. Do you play any Dragon Ballor DBZ video games? Bye. 22:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you get on Chatago? Supremegogeta 04:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright i'll see yea over there! Supremegogeta 04:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Video games. I have played the Budokai Tenkaichi series, The Raging Blast series, Attack of the Saiyans. 06:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Not really. 06:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm just playing my 3DS. Got to Go! 07:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry I forgot to be on here today MsBulma, a friend of mine, returned to the wiki after her big break, so I have been talking to her. I suggested a quote to Gogeta, and he is using it today? How are you? 21:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The type of music I like are soundtracks. Like Video game ones. Mario and stuff. I'm not so keen on music with singing in it, but there are exceptions sometimes. 07:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) cool im still in central when im at home so 2 hours still. 21:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll see yea over there. Supremegogeta 05:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Helloo Frieza.... :P oh well idk Wiki well enough so I dont know how to do that....sorry '(Lord Frieza 13:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC)) Oh ok and thank you IceMoonCloud, I read supremegogeta's talk page. And the reason the goku page is locked is because the user SSJ4 Vegito kept spamming that page, so I prevented users from editing it. 04:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up?. I believe ive seen you around the dbz wiki on my own account Soilder5679 but never said anything. Please to meet you. Mystic Gohan96 06:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh lol. My old account was kinda messed up it wouldint let me create a new avatar lol. So i see you like Frieza i do to hes one of my favorites. Ill cya tommarow i have school tommarow and im tired peace, nice meeting you. Mystic Gohan96 06:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I will unlock it for a short period of time since I don't want that page to get spammed again. Tell me when you have finished fixing the page. 13:39, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry that's what i meant to do must have put the wrong lock on it. lol Supremegogeta 22:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi IceMoonCloud. Can I ask do you like DB, DBZ music? 15:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) hey. whats up. 04:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that answered my question. 06:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. 07:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) i havent done much lately either all ive done is swim watch tv and play one of my dragonballz games. 01:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) sorta its been in the 90's lately (which is pretty good when you have an inground pool) and right now there an approching storm. 01:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hey want to go to chatango? 01:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi. Sorry I have not talked to you in a while. I have been busy with a Fan Fiction. It's called "A Namekian's Last Stand." Have you ever made any Fan Fics? 22:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Could you leave a comment if you can? Thanks. Today has been alright for me, got Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D. It's amazing, just like the original game. 22:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they have remade each scene from the original game in this remake just better graphics, controls, and other stuff. I like Phantom Hourglass, but I never played Spirit Tracks. Got to Go bye. 23:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello IceMoonCloud. Thank you for giving a comment on my story. It's been greatly updated since then, so could you check it out? Thank you! 13:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it. Frieza will be in it. I made another fan fiction called Uprising. If you can check that out it would be cool. Just go on the fan fiction you commented on, look at the categories, find story invented by Nappa'sgoatee, and it's there. GTG bye. 22:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for checking out both story's. I appreciate it! 06:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello IceMoonCloud. Could you check the update on Uprising if you can? Thanks. The Pan Pics you have just uploaded are good quality. 22:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah right. Glad you liked the story. The Power levels are now different that they have trained in the gravity rooms, but before only Turles was different from the film. 05:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Only Turles is different from the show/movies before the gravity rooms. Do you like this new editing update by wikia? 05:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) THe problem is everything is spear around everywhere, and I sometimes forget how to publish an edit because I can't find the publish button. 06:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I've been fine thank you. Not much has changed though. 06:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Glad you like them. 06:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Which story do you prefer? 06:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I prefer Uprising, despite me liking DB more then DBZ. 07:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) A lot more people seem to prefer fan fictions like, lots of action, Super Saiyan X type of thing, not What Ifs and character development, which I don't mind, I just am more keen on what ifs. Uprising has been updated if you can check it out. 07:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello IceMoonCloud. How are you? Thanks for commenting on the story. Which part is really cool about the update? Frieza will fight in the fiction soon, your favourite character. 22:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Frieza doesn't go down quickly. Trust me. They think they can defeat him at first, but things turn in his favour when he transforms. I have a really cool scene in mind for when he is in his final form and fights Vegeta one on one. 22:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you join my new wiki IMC? I still have some pages to edit, and you can help. Bobo2000 01:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you on?Can u go on chatango? Hi. I saw you around on the dbz wiki a while ago i think. So whats up?. A while ago my cousin hacked into my account and was using it his name was mystic gohan96. Soilder5679 00:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Not much im working on by dbz forum, and just relaxing nice to meet you btw. Soilder5679 01:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello IceMoonCloud. How are you? Sorry I have not managed to talk to you recently. 07:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I have replied to it, and updated the story. Thanks for asking the question. 07:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I can safely say Frieza doesn't get taken down very quickly. There are two fights with him, and Frieza wins one of them, killing all but one of the four Saiyans. 07:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I have had the story planned out for ages, and I know the ending, it's just me being bothered to write that much in one time. Yeah, only one Saiyan out of Turles, Raditz, Tarble, and Vegeta will live. 07:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) When the story is finished, I will ask people for what can be improved on it, and I'll see if I can add it in. What kind of detail are you talking about? 08:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I am updating the story as I speak, with new story, and changes to some of the old text. 08:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) When it's done, link it too me, I can't wait to see it. 08:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No I haven't really, not on that website anyway. I have just started to get into Fan Fictions just recently. I have updated the story and added more detail to the old text as well, if you can check it out. Thanks. 08:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it. The story will be finished soon, so you don't need to comment if you don't want to. I think your story sounds like a fairly decent length, maybe a little on the short side but it should be great. What are DBZ panels? 08:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) That's cool, I prefer the Japanese dub over the English dub though. 09:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I prefer Frieza's Japanese voice much more then Linda Young's. I will update the story later today. 09:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Chatango Wanna go on Chatango? Hello Hello IceMoonCloud. I see you're uploading a pic I requested to a user called Kill You on DB Wiki. His uploads are really good, excellent quality and stuff. How are you? 22:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) chatango? Bobo2000 01:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on Chatango and follow the link there? Hello Hello IceMoonCloud. Sorry I have not been able to talk to you for a while. 21:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Are YOU the amazing guy playing those piano songs? I've seen them on YouTube before, and they're awesome! :P 04:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) 0.0 I am SO sorry. 14:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't know. I just assumed you were because the vast majority of people on wikia are boys. 22:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello IceMoonCloud its been a while, since I've heard form you... Are ya still active and such? Nappa77 22:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC)